


Why Didn't You Unfuse?

by OctagonsRule



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Patara Fusion, Thanks a billion MasakoX!, You're an inspiration, battle of gods, time to follow up on that brilliant "what if" video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctagonsRule/pseuds/OctagonsRule
Summary: In a scenario where the Patara Fusion of Vegeta and Goku during the Buu Arc had been permanent, and things had progressed to the point of the battle against Beerus, this question is asked.It shakes the warrior, and what happens in the time of peace after the fight is left uncertain...





	Why Didn't You Unfuse?

_Above the earth, the 2 combatants stood, suspended as their fight had come to an end. One a god, one displaying power akin to one, they stared at each other, in different ways intrigued with their parallel._

_Its only then, that Beerus's eyes snag their gaze upon the yellow earrings at the sides of this mortal's face, and his face slips from stoic to confusion, recognition striking quickly._

_"You mentioned having joined together a long ways in your past... but why are you still?"_

_For a moment, in the silence of space, the Saiyan only blinks, slower to respond than earlier. Uncertainty begins to sneak upon them, but the lingering buzz of the adrenaline in their system masks it now. Finding purchase, they simply ask what Beerus meant. Surprisingly enough, the God of Destruction seems interested enough in getting an answer to not become agitated at repeating himself._

_"The Patarian Earrings- you're not Kai of any sort. So, why didn't you unfuse?"_

_Vegito feels like they had been sent spinning in place, with no traction to stop them, the world below them being flipped to above as the question strikes with greater implications than learning of there being such things as Gods of Destruction had ever done._

_The fighter of so many battles- a combination of experiences from both Vegeta and Goku, as well as those including and occurring after that with Super Buu- was too trained in their muscles to visibly shiver, too confident and strong of voice to stutter; even as shock send their thoughts into disarray all the more with every minute._

_It was with a lighthearted smile and genuine surprise that they reply that, "They thought it_ was _permanent... You mean that it's not?"  
_

_And though they lacked a mirror with which to see their own face, they had an idea that despite their countenance, they had betrayed some hint of the jarring helplessness that'd gone straight away into stripping their sense of self down. For the expression on Beerus's face to gracefully slide from neutral interest, into a wider stare and a chilling grin that crept so high it reached his eyes, there could be no other reason the defender of Earth could conceive._

_Perhaps this day, yes, the planet would remain intact. But in exchange, the deity still yet to cause Destruction, even if of a subtler kind than his more overt tendencies. And from it harvest entertainment to amuse him as this funny little mortal's entire world might fall apart to pieces after all. . ._

**Author's Note:**

> This whole part came from this video from a SUPER talented voice actor, story teller, and all around great content creator MasakoX on youtube. in finding his videos, this one in particular for "What If?" Week just stuck, even as I went to watch other ones.
> 
> And this part taking place at this part of the video (watch the whole thing sometime though, its just really fun): https://youtu.be/yqEahHkHUMQ?t=10m53s
> 
> There will be at least one more part, and I hope I wrote the characters alright. While I like DB as a series, I am VERY new to attempting to depict them in any way. Feedback and opinions are welcome, and I hope you're having a good day!


End file.
